gothamfandomcom-20200222-history
Bruce Wayne's vigilante suit
The Batsuit is a suit that was originally being designed by Wayne Enterprises for the military, but was later given to Bruce Wayne by Lucius Fox for "rock climbing". History Self made suit When beginning his vigilante career, Bruce donned a black balaclava, black turtle neck and black coat as a disguise. Whilst in this disguise, he stopped a family from being mugged. After taking out the mugger, he made his way to a rooftop and looked over Gotham City. Receiving the suit from Lucius Fox After seeing Bruce walk out of the GCPD after one of his missions Lucius decides to get an old Wayne Tech prototype suit to aid him in his war on crime. This suit was first given to Bruce after an argument with him and Alfred about his encounter with a group of criminals. Lucius Fox breaks up the their conversation to give Bruce his new suit. No Man's Land suit Bruce adopts a similar look during the year of Gotham's isolation. He wears body armor and gloves to cover his body. He also adds a long dark coat, which is a precusor to the cape to his Dark Knight suit in the future. On his hip he wears a hoster for a grapple gun, which he can use to pull enemies or objects towards him. Dark Knight suit After being away abroad for ten years, Bruce returned to Gotham in which he embraced his role as Gotham's protector. He donned a new outfit which resembled that of a bat. It now has a cape, which has its edges designed to resemble bat wings and it also has a bat symbol on the chest. Overview During Lucius Fox's time at Wayne Enterprises, he learned they were developing a durable material for military uniforms. He used this material to make Bruce's suit. The suit is a thin kevlar weave with reinforced forearm protection. The gloves have a faceted grip design to help the wearer cling to any surface. The entire suit is extremely lightweight and bulletproof to impacts from up to 10 feet or more. Along with long-distance radio communicators, for Alfred and Bruce to be able to communicate with one another during patrols. And equipped with a black stick on mask, that was made by Alfred. He later adds a hood as an attachment to his jacket, during his break in at Blackgate Penitentiary to kill Ra's al Ghul. Equipment *'Utility belt:' As the Dark Knight, Bruce wears a belt designed to carry his gear when he is out fighting crime. **'Smoke grenades:' As the Dark Knight, Bruce uses smoke grenades in order to help make quick exits. **'Ballistic implements:' As the Dark Knight, Bruce uses mini boomerangs in the shape of a bat as his primary weapon. **'Grapple gun:' *Mic piece (to listen on Alfred from long distance radio communicators. *The gloves (Has a fascinate grip designed to help cling to any surface) *The Jacket (The suit jacket is a thin Kevlar weave with reinforced forearm protection. He adds a hood later on to add in hiding his identity) Trivia *The outfit acts as a prototype to Bruce Wayne's Batsuit which he uses for his identity as Batman in the comic books. In the final episode, Bruce donned his vigilante outfit. *The Dark Knight suit strongly resembles Batman Prime's skin from Injustice: Gods Among Us. *Bruce has stated that when he's wearing the suit, that it feels like he's wearing nothing at all, this is due to the fact that the suit was designed to be extremely light weight, as Lucius Fox mentioned. *The entire suit is bulletproof to impacts from up to 10 feet or more, except for the mask, this is due to the fact that the mask, unlike the rest of the suit, was made by Alfred. *The entire suit is bulletproof, and extremely lightweight. *The suit later gets upgraded in "One of My Three Favorite Soups". *In some adaptations, Bruce wears different outfits prior to taking on the mantle of Batman, acting as a precursor to his batsuit. In the Batman: The Animated Series movie Mask of the Phantasm, he dons a black balaclava and black suit to take down a criminal gang, and in Batman Begins briefly dons a black balaclava when interacting with Jim Gordon. Gallery Close up of Bruce Wayne in his vigilante uniform.png Bruce Wayne overlooking Gotham City.png 4x01 masked Bruce.png Bruce-Alter-Ego.png Bruce Wayne Vigilante Gear Fear Reaper.png Bruce Wayne overlooking Gotham City in his new costume.png Gotham-series-finale-batman-reveal.png|Bruce Wayne in his vigilante suit as the Dark Knight. References Category:Allusions to the comics